Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a cover and, and more specifically, to a cover of an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are widely used in daily life and work. A keyboard is usually applied for text input. However, either a wired keyboard or a wireless keyboard exist shortcomings.
To apply the keyboard wireless, such a Bluetooth keyboard, a Bluetooth connection should be established first between the keyboard and the electronic device. Thus, it is inefficient for using keyboard wirelessly. However, to apply the keyboard wired, the electronic device cannot be portable since there is a physical wire connecting the keyboard and the electronic device, which is also inconvenient.